


Class Assignment

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kurtbastianbabies on tumblr. :P Kurt has an unexpected classmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Assignment

Kurt was nervous. It was his first day at NYADA and all around him freshmen students walked in circles, trying to locate their classes. His first class was ‘History Of Broadway’, one of the required courses. He was sure he knew everything already, but looked forward to having an easy class. After asking several older students for directions, he located the classroom on the second level of the school. He walked in and took a seat in the back, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Soon the teacher came in, and started taking role. Right when she said “Kurt Hummel?” Another student burst into the room, panting from running through the halls.   
"sorry I am late!" He gasped between breaths. The teacher tutted under her breath.   
"take a seat, there is one in the back next too", she looked at the paper, "Kurt."   
Hearing his name being spoken, Kurt looked up, to see a boy he hadn’t seen since Senior year. Sebastian walked towards him, smirking. Taking the seat next to Kurt, he leaned over as the teacher continued taking roll. “Wow Kurt, I am surprised you made it here, I figured your voice would have deafened Madam Tibedueax.”   
"Well I can’t imagine you got here by pure talent." Kurt retorted, "Well, at least not singing talent." He raised his eyebrows.   
"Wow, not so "extra cherries" anymore are you?" Sebastian grinned. "I am impressed."   
Kurt glared at him for a second, before turning back to the front of the classroom, listening to the teacher speak.   
The rest of the class passed by uneventful, but when the class was over and he was gathering up his things, the teacher called out, “Mr. Hummel, Mr. Smythe? Could I see you for a minute?”   
Kurt turned to Sebastian. “See, now you got us in trouble.”  
They walked to the front of the class, stopping in front of the desk.   
"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Smythe, I was wondering if you would be willing to act out a scene for our class next week? I feel that you would be perfect for it, and the T.A.s that I was going to have do it are too busy."  
"Um, sure." Kurt said, looking at Sebastian.   
"Whatever, I’ll do it." Sebastian said.  
"Perfect, thank you, I am sure you will be perfect for this." She said, handing them scripts.   
Kurt flipped his open. “Umm, this is a love scene…?” he questioned, looking between the teacher and Sebastian.   
"Yes, it is, like I said. You two will be perfect for it." the teacher said, ushering them out of the class. "Be sure to practice it a few times before class, okay?" She closed the door on them, leaving no room for argument.   
"Well, you heard the lady," Sebastian said. "We might as well start practicing now."


End file.
